


Needy Kitty is Needy

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: A tipsy kitten boyfriend can only lead to one thing...especially when it's Chat Noir.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey old readers and new! Hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, it was a terrible idea to let Alya and Nino plan their New Year’s party. By themselves, they were meddlesome devils – together? Honestly, it should have been illegal.  
Still, Marinette supposed there were far worse things that could have happened than to have to drag her very intoxicated boyfriend up to his room.

“Adrien, come on,” she murmured, gripping his arm to help stay upright. “Adrien!”

“It’s pointless – he’s completely smashed,” snickered Plagg, clinging to Marinette’s shoulder. “I told him he shouldn’t have gotten into that drinking contest with Kim.”

“Yet he did,” muttered Marinette, sighing. “Honestly, I expected Kim to be goading Alix, not my boyfriend.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think Alix and Kim snuck out together so I doubt there will be any more drinking contests,” supplied Tikki from Marinette’s other shoulder.

“Yeah, because that’s so helpful right now,” remarked Marinette, rolling her eyes as she paused to lean against the wall. “Plagg, Tikki, can you go see if you can find any aspirins and maybe wet a rag for me? I’m going to get him up to his bed. And yes, Plagg, I will give you another cheese Danish if you go – even though I really shouldn’t.”

“Whoopee!” Plagg cheered. “Come on, Tikki!”

He flew down the halls and the red fairy gave Marinette a tired look before she followed her longtime companion.

Marinette sighed, watching them go, before she glanced down at her drunken boyfriend, who was leaning heavily on her. His eyes were glazed over and he was nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck – again.

“Adrien, come on, sober up a little,” she pleaded. “Honestly, I’ve seen you drink more and still walk in a straight line.”

Still, the model made no sign of moving down the hall so Marinette was really left with one another option. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth.

“ _Adrikins_ , wake up, darling~” She squealed in her best impression of Chloe. “Wasn’t the wedding just absolutely extravagant? Of course, the chef had to go and mess up our dinner, how pathetic.” Marinette leaned down and pecked his lips. “Oh, well. Together we are now!”

Immediately, Adrien flew away from her, stammering and scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand as if his life depended on it.

Marinette put a hand on her hip and gave him an amused look as he looked up at her, a million questions on the tip of his tongue, only to realize his girlfriend had tricked him.

“I hate you,” he murmured, straightening only to slam his palm against the wall to stop the world from tilting. “Whoa.”

“First of all, you don’t hate me, if your multiple drunken ‘I love you’s are of any indication,” began Marinette. “Second, you can only blame yourself for getting so drunk; what were you thinking, taking Kim on like that?”

“I was thinking my girlfriend’s good luck would help me out,” remarked Adrien, blinking as he tried to steady himself. “Ergh.”

“Well, it didn’t,” deadpanned Marinette before she sighed and went over to help him, taking his arm and throwing it over her shoulders. “At least you’ve sobered up a little.”

“A little,” agreed Adrien, making a face and leaning on her as they slowly travelled towards his bedroom.

Opening the door, Adrien immediately made his way towards his bed and collapsed face first on it, groaning to himself. Marinette rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her and went to go sit on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair.

“Poor baby,” she remarked. “Plagg and Tikki went to go find some aspirins, but I don’t know how long they’ll be.”

The model groaned into his pillow, indicating he had been listening. “Knowing Plagg, he got distracted by cheese…or Tikki.”

“They’re adorable,” defended Marinette. “Still, it’s best I go check on them in case something did happen.”

Just as she began to get up from the bed, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

“No, don’t go,” murmured Adrien, his voice muffled from being face-down into his pillow. “Stay with me.”

Marinette blinked at him before a kind smile crossed her face. “Of course, Adrien; I’ll always stay with you.”

She began to adjust to sit back on the bed but Adrien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down into the mattress, hugging her body close to his. Sighing in content, he turned his head and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

A hand clutching his shirt, a red-faced Marinette looked down at her tipsy boyfriend.

“W-W-What are you doing?” She stammered.

“You’re warm…and soft,” was Adrien’s reply, his lips moving against her skin as she spoke, making her shudder in delight.

“And you’re drunk,” replied Marinette, her voice shaking slightly as she moved her hand to his shoulder, gripping the material of his shirt in her hand as if her life depended on it.

“Am not – just dizzy,” murmured the model, pulling away slightly to look up at her. “I tend to lose focus whenever I’m around you anyways, my Lady.”

She swallowed hard once she saw his eyes, as intense as ever, but also slightly gazed not just from the alcohol but from something else…something she had mostly seen back when a certain leather clad superhero would sneak into her bedroom for late night make out sessions (before they knew each other’s identities too).

“I-I thought we agreed you’d only call me that when we were suited up,” murmured Marinette, one hand absently reaching to stroke his hair.

Almost instantly, a low reverberating sound came from the model and she laughed a little; no matter how many times he purred, she never got sick of it.

Her eyes sparkling with mischief, Marinette got ready to tease Adrien about it but before she could, he leaned upwards and captured her mouth with his, swallowing up the startled squeak that came from her.

The fact that he tasted like alcohol was something Marinette was quick to note, but she found herself melting into the kiss before she could really think too much about it.

Slowly, Adrien pushed her back into the mattress so he was hovering over her and straddling her legs. His hands were on either side of her head as he deepened the kiss, gently tugging at her lower lip with his teeth before he moved his lips down to her neck, immediately earning a soft gasp from the young designer below him.

“A-Adrien,” she moaned, a hand flying up to bury itself in his hair.

She could practically feel the smirk he was wearing as he nipped at the exposed skin on her neck. She would have scolded him for it but then he was gently tugging at the hem of her shirt, silently asking permission.

Marinette thought about it for a second before she nodded, pushing him away momentarily so she could pull off her blouse herself, leaving her in her jeans and bra.

Adrien drank in the sight before him with a devilish grin on his lips before they were over her collarbones, kissing the swell of her breasts and chuckling softly at the cry that left her lips as a result.

Her hands were just in the process of fumbling for his belt buckle when the door slammed open.

“Alright, one wet rag and bunch of aspirins – that may or may not contain a speckle of camembert on them – coming right up!” Plagg practically shouted as he whirled into the room, a piece of his beloved cheese in his grasp while Tikki carried the other items. His bright green eyes landed on the frozen couple. “Oh.”

He began snickering.

“Plagg, I told you to wait – oh,” began Tikki, only to stop mid-sentence once she spotted their charges. “Oh.”

Marinette and Adrien stared at their kwamis in horror for a solid thirty seconds before they flew apart from each other, him desperately trying to adjust his pants and her using the blanket to cover herself. Their faces were no longer flushed from lust or alcohol, just plain ol’ mortification.

“Well, well, well,” began Plagg, a smug smirk on his face. “Looks like the kitten here has found the cream of his choice; I guess it wasn’t alcohol after all.”

“ _Plagg_!”


End file.
